


Play

by healththirsty



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Fluff, Hair Kink, Language, Teasing, hookup, hunterxhunter - Freeform, lol, pre canon?, short but sweet, smut kinda but not out of bounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healththirsty/pseuds/healththirsty
Summary: I watched HxH forever ago and love kite so i made him a lover lmao,,,, enjoy?





	Play

**Author's Note:**

> .

“Are you willing to let me play with you?” she asked kaito, leg draped across his slim hip, fingers slipping under the thin tee he had threw on before slipping into her bed earlier that night. 

He shivered a little at the touch of cool fingers on his lower stomach letting out a sleepy laugh, amused at how she’s never mad at him for leaving on such long trips as a hunter, as long as he returns to her like a wild pet. 

“What does that entail this time, miss?” katio teases, a nickname he entertains her with even though he’s six years older. 

suddenly he’s tugged onto his back and she’s slid over to straddle him with a mischievous smirk decorating her mouth. slowly running her hands up his body across his chest until her body is flush against his and they’re eye level, a kiss is pressed to his collarbone. 

He sighs content and lifts his head, hair splayed across the pillows to give her more access to his throat which she takes advantage of happily, wet kisses and gentle bites trailing up to his ear before she whispers, “I wanted to be rough with you but now i can’t because you feel even slimmer than before, pretty...” kaito lifts his head to look at her face again, expression littered with curiosity and a hint of embarrassment. He doesn’t want to admit that he doesn’t take the best care of himself when he’s immersed in work. 

“i’m sorry,” he whispers back, his arms draping around her waist. she studies his face for a bit then kisses his lips at long last letting out a small groan while her fingers reach up to tangle in his hair. pulling back after a moment she meets his lidded gaze again. 

“You wouldn’t have to apologize if you’d just take care of what’s mine, you know.” kaito widens his eyes and feels the heat rush to his cheeks, blushing furiously. 

They never really ever discussed exclusivity since he wasn’t around one place for very long periods of time due to his pro hunter status, but in the year and few months of knowing her he’s always felt like hers. When he was away she’d be the one on his mind, he just wasn’t too sure she wanted or deserved a ‘sometimes man.’

Taking his now reddened face between her soft palms she squeezes his cheeks to make his lips poke out in a squishy, comical way. 

“What’s wrong, kite, you’re zoning out on me.” her hips twist a bit against his making him a lot harder and overwhelmed. “i like that..,” he manages to speak quietly, “i like how you stake claim over me because i’ve felt like yours for a while now, actually. i just didn’t know if you-“ 

She cuts him off with a crushing kiss, grinding her core into him rougher than before making his eyes roll back in pleasure. Little nips and bites on his bottom lip causes him to groan out and she can’t resist licking into his mouth, tongue finding his and sucking it into the dirtiest of kisses. a thin line of saliva strings as she tugs his lip before pulling back slowly.

Breathlessly she meets his eyes with the sexiest gaze he’s ever seen, eyes blown with lust, “what do think it meant when i let you come to my apartment after being gone for weeks just to slip in my bed and fuck me into this very mattress..” she buries her face into his neck and bounces lazily on his hips, her arousal drenched thru the fabric of her underwear and staining his front.

Lips against his ear she hums, “If you really believe you’re mine, show me i’m yours too.” 

kaito‘s hands immediately grip her waist to flip them both over slipping out of his bottoms and sliding down in between her legs, his impossibly long hair tickling her thighs. He wastes no time dropping kisses up her leg and right where she needs him most, tongue licking her thru the lace. She arched into him and dug her fingers into his hair gently, but it progressively got tighter when he pulled her panties to the side to properly pleasure her with his mouth. 

She’s breathing heavily and almost at climax but he wants to feel her tighten on something else so he pulls his glistening face out from between her trembling thighs to mumble a cheeky apology of, “i’m sorry, miss.. but i want to fuck you now.. “

He tugs slowly at his drooling erection while  
he crawls into position over her and she moans aloud in aroused frustration, watching his veiny hand shine with his arousal. 

Sliding his swollen tip against her nub he teases her with a smirk dipping oh so slowly inside her before she grabs his hips and forcefully pulls him down to sink inside her heat fully. 

They both groan in unison as he sets a then punishing pace, thrusting into her spot until she sees stars, his hair falling forward and framing their faces like plush curtains.


End file.
